1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite audio/video output connector, and more particularly to a composite audio/video output connector that integrates optical fiber signals, images, and audio/video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, traditional audio/video device or computer systems come with an audio/video input/output port for plugging various different kinds of signal connectors to facilitate the input and/or output of different audio/video signals. To simplify the process of installing different connecting port modules, manufacturers generally integrate several different signal connecting ports into a single member to lower the manufacturing cost and simplify the installation process.
R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. M274662 discloses an improved 3-in-1 optical fiber audio/video output connector which is an inserting structure comprising the following elements: a three-way base having a first connecting port, a second connecting port, and a third connecting port disposed at the front side; a first connecting port installed at the top of the base and having a parallel connecting surface disposed at the front surface of the base; a second connecting port installed at the middle of the base and forming a transversal pillar inserting end protruded forward from the second connecting port; a third connecting port installed at the bottom of the base, and the third connecting port is an optical fiber connector for plugging an external optical fiber terminal; a two-way doorstop installed at the inlet of an inserting opening disposed at the front of the third connecting port; a bottom board embedded into the bottom of the base and having a plurality of pins disposed at the bottom of the bottom board and vertically penetrated into the bottom board; and a metal casing engaged into the front end of the base and the upper, middle, and lower frame holes of the front end of the metal casing include a first connecting port, a second connecting port, and a third connecting port respectively.
In the prior art, three different connecting ports are integrated into a 3-in-1 base to achieve the expected function of integrating the audio/video signals, but the significant shortcomings reside on that: (1) The prior art adopts a two-way doorstop (sideway opening door panel), and thus the applied force may be uneven and the two-way doorstop may not work properly due to the single torque of the spring. As a result, the door may be stuck, and thus loosing the dustproof effect; and (2) The bottom of the base of the prior art is embedded by a bottom board, which may create a gap between the bottom of the base and an optical fiber connecting port. When a circuit board having the optical fiber connecting port is passed through a soldering furnace, the soldering flux or foreign matters will enter into the optical fiber connecting port through the gap, and thus affecting the signal transmission and receiving of the optical element and causing signal distortions, interference, and instability.